


JonPeter Week Prompts

by IneffableAlien



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Angst, Child Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Child Neglect, Comatose Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Eye Avatar Peter Lukas, Gang Rape, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Lonely Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, M/M, Short One Shot, The Tundra Cargo Ship (The Magnus Archives), Whump, referenced Barnabas Bennett, referenced original Elias Bouchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: Prompt fills forJonPeter Week.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	1. Boat Sex (Rated E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Boat Sex
> 
> Took the liberty of writing non-con instead of sex.

He is blindfolded, and he does not know whose fists are twisted in his shirtfront when he gets slammed against the controls of the wheelhouse. His back bends painfully in the wrong direction, causing his skull to bounce off the thick glass behind him. The men of the Tundra laugh and leer as they tug his trousers down to his ankles and fold his knees into his chest.

His spits as hard as he can muster, and he smirks with pleasure when he hears the group leader make a disgusted sound that implies he’s hit his primary target. He hisses when he gets rewarded for the effort with a backhanded slap. Someone, or two someones _(derelicts,_ he thinks), yank his arms high above his head while he grunts in impotent protest. He can feel the fine bones of his wrists grinding in their grip.

“You deserve this,” the near-stranger heading the assault jeers. “I should have killed you when I had the chance, after the statement on the beach.” The pleasant rocking of the ship matches his tone, now deceptively amiable.

“You’re right,” he growls, as another man tears his boxer briefs to one side. Someone steps over his legs to position himself between his thighs. “You should have.” He howls when curled calloused fingers breach his hole without any warning, but his stupid cock leaps with interest despite the circumstances. Somebody laughs and gives it a hearty smack, and he yelps. “Why didn’t you?” he snarls, once he recovers the wind that was momentarily knocked out of him.

The other man lets out a little moan of anticipation, and he imagines he must be palming the fabric stretched across his groin, at least. The sailor fucking him on his hand withdraws suddenly, having unzipped his own trousers and freeing his prick dripping with need. The sailor lines himself up and slams inside him, punching out a horrific sound that starts in his chest through his throat.

“Because,” comes the chilling response, “you made me hungry for so much more.

_“Tell me how lonely you feel now.”_

Peter Lukas never doubted that his crew might turn on him.

He just never expected the Archivist to be the one to turn them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx [siliconealien](https://twitter.com/siliconealien)


	2. Nightmares/Fantasy (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Nightmares/Fantasy

“You don’t come here when he’s Watching,” Jon said, stepping over an open grave with a practiced movement. He ignored the wailing six feet down. “Why is that?”

The mist gathered around Peter like a coat, and Jon wondered if it was rolling off of him instead of in from an external source. “He wouldn’t like to see it,” Peter said, with an amused twinkle in his pale eyes.

“What wouldn’t he like to see?” Jon pressed. He stood close to Peter, close enough that he would feel heat emanating from his body if Peter were any normal man. Instead, the air grew even colder as he drew near.

“Anyone else playing with his things,” Peter said. “Your master is quite the jealous type.” Peter grinned, in on a joke only he understood. “I would know.”

Jon flinched, then tried to cover it up by raising his chin haughtily. “I’m not one of Elias’s _things,”_ he snapped.

“Oh, but he _is_ your master then?” Peter teased.

Jon hated how easily Peter flustered him. “What— no! You know that’s not what I meant, I—”

“Shh, easy, little Archivist,” Peter soothed, raising a huge hand. He did not touch Jon, but it lingered in the air beside his cheek. “I’m only playing with you.”

“I don’t like the way you play,” Jon grumbled.

“And yet you always visit the Kent Downs whenever you walk your dreams, without fail,” Peter said softly, a coy smile playing on his thin lips. Jon swallowed. “Are you really so lonely for company, Archivist?”

Jon heard the blood thrumming in his ears. He looked down, but he couldn’t see the ground for the grey coils of fog snaking between their legs. It wafted to their knees now, where it had only tickled Jon’s ankles a moment ago. “I’m not even sure I exist outside your company anymore,” Jon confessed quietly. “This is almost like normal, talking to someone, but out there …” Jon made a flailing gesture at the nightmares beyond the cemetery, at the thing blotting out the sky.

Peter did touch him then, his fingertip grazing Jon’s jaw feather-lightly. Peter might as well have been rolling an ice cube around down Jon’s dimpled flesh, and Jon shuddered. “So does it help?” Peter murmured. “Does it tide you over, make you feel cared for, having someone to miss in the meantime?”

“No,” Jon whispered.

“I look forward to when you wake up, Archivist,” Peter said. He took his hand away from Jon’s face. “When you’re done gawking at all the inane nonsense he has you look at—and ready to start looking at all that lovely hurt you carry inside … you let me know.”

Jon turned his head, chasing Peter’s touch. He might even kiss him this time, he thought; he hadn’t been kissed in so long.

But Peter Lukas was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx [siliconealien](https://twitter.com/siliconealien)


	3. Power Swap (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Power Swap

Peter knew what his boss was.

Of course he knew. The man was more or less his father—as well as his lover. When Peter’s biological parents deemed him a disgrace to the Lukas family line, it had seemed a good enough solution to drop off a favor for the head of the Magnus Institute so that they could cash in on it later.

Peter could never serve their god, it had been decided. He was too jovial, liked the sound of his own voice too much, and horribly enough had hobbies and interests, like his silly little love of the sea. Hobbies were a distraction that pulled one out of oneself, engaging a person with the outside world. It would never do to endear him to the One Alone.

So they gave him to James Wright. Let him find a use for the boy.

And James Wright found plenty of uses for Peter.

The abandonment by his family left Peter desperate to be seen rather than ignored. He had of course been raised with an awareness of the Entities. He was no intellectual, and Beholding did not come easily to him, but he worked hard at it. He ached for James’s approval, and vowed to be whatever James wanted.

When the day came where Peter’s rough hands held down a terrified filing clerk while the man bargained for his life, Jonah Magnus knew that Peter was his, body and soul, and more useful than the Lukases ever could have imagined. Jonah immediately put him to work in his archives. Peter came to understand his role as Archivist, and he acquired the markings of each Fear with the unbridled enthusiasm of a child collecting trophies to try and impress a disinterested parent.

In the end, it was the patron of his parents that eluded him. He wasn’t sure how to go about being marked by The Lonely, especially when it had already rejected him. But then he found the note on the bed from Jonah—now Elias—detailing how he had found himself trapped in The Lonely and begging to be rescued by Peter. The horror and the heartbreak Peter felt when he read those words was enough for him to find Elias’s route and enter The Lonely willingly.

Young Peter ran along the silver-smoky beaches of Forsaken, choking back sobs and calling Elias’s name (his _names;_ Peter cried out for Jonah, for James, for every secret affectionate nickname between them). Eventually he came to a standstill, panting for breath, and sunk to his knees on the icy damp sand.

Peter’s head shot up when a youthful sarcastic voice interrupted his tears. “Well, isn’t this just lovely,” the voice drawled. “How is it that a follower of The Eye wouldn’t look before he leaps?” Peter took in the specter on the shore. Jon Sims was a child avatar, but appeared to be aged beyond his years. He was little, though, and looked like he was drowning in an enormous grey cable-knit sweater. His dark eyes barely focused on Peter with tired boredom.

Peter scrambled to stand. “Where have you taken him?” he demanded.

Jon laughed. It was a vicious sound. “I haven’t taken anybody,” he said, with a puzzled shake of his head. “I come here to get _away_ from anybody.”

 **“Then tell me everything you know about Jonah Magnus— _where is he?”_** Peter snarled, and this time the words crackled with the buzzing of Beholding.

Jon jerked and narrowed his eyes angrily, but he could not resist the Compulsion of Jonah’s willing Archivist. “I don’t know where Jonah Magnus is and I don’t care,” he said irritably. “I do know about him,” he continued, the words ripped from his throat. “My tutors back in Kent taught me all about him and his Institute. They said it was important for me to understand alliances.” Jon pulled a face. “I don’t understand it,” he complained. “It sounds like a fancy way for old people to justify having friends.

“Friends are fake,” Jon said, with a hitch in his voice. “We come into this world alone and we go out alone. That’s the beauty of my god and why we’re better than other people, because we know that. My parents are dead and I’m adopted and I don’t even have their last name because my new mum told me that I shouldn’t delude myself into believing I’m a part of something.” Jon stuck out his chin, as though daring Peter to challenge him, but he didn’t stop talking.

“We let Jonah Magnus come and go from The Lonely,” Jon said, suddenly sounding like he was reciting a homework assignment. “Ever since olden times when Jonah Magnus died a spiritual death to become an avatar by sacrificing the final remains of his humanity to Forsaken.”

Peter’s mouth quirked tight. “Jonah became an avatar by dying in an explosion,” he said. “Your lessons are wrong.”

 _“You’re_ wrong,” Jon snapped, mortally offended. “Jonah Magnus was in love with a man who got thrown into The Lonely by my an— by my _adopted family’s_ ancestor, and that love was holding him back from becoming something greater so he Watched that man die.” Jon sniffed. “He did it for your stupid Eye but it made The Lonely happy, too, and we’ve been on ‘good terms’ ever since.”

Peter’s heart pounded in his chest. “Jonah wouldn’t do that,” he argued. “Not if he loved someone.”

Jon rolled his eyes in silence.

“You said he can come and go,” Peter said slowly. “If anyone else were here, other than us … would you know it?”

“Of course I’d know,” Jon scoffed, kicking sand around. “This is _my_ Lonely.” He paused, glancing at Peter. “There was definitely someone here before, though,” he grumbled. “It’s all mucked up with feeling like other people. But,” he said, “it’s just us now.” Jon looked Peter in the face properly, and Peter thought he caught a second’s worth of infinite sadness in the boy’s eyes. “Sorry,” Jon added uneasily.

“He lied,” Peter said, mostly to himself. “I love him, and he said he needed me to come get him,” he said. “He needed me to get my Lonely mark.” Peter shook his head. “Why couldn’t he have just sent me here without lying to me?”

Jon frowned. “Because,” he said, “the place isn’t what marks you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx [siliconealien](https://twitter.com/siliconealien)


End file.
